Organized Nations Entente
Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Member of Ragnablok *200,000 NS Charter Article I: Executive Government The Executive government is the supreme governing body of the Entente. Article I- A. The Emperor The Holy Emperor is the Chief Legislator, Chief Diplomat, Lord Guardian, Lord Protector, Lord High Commander, Keeper of the Articles of Entente . As Chief Legislator, the Holy Emperor has veto power over all legislation presented in the High Council. As Chief Diplomat, the Holy Emperor will be the public face of the Entente. As Lord Guardian, the Holy Emperor will be entrusted in looking out for the welfare of the Entente. As Lord Protector, the Holy Emperor has absolute power during emergencies. As Lord High Commander, the Holy Emperor shall have full command of the armed forces. As Keeper of the Articles, the Holy Emperor shall uphold, and defend the Articles. The Emperor serves permanently, until resignation. Article I- B. Chancellor The Chancellor is the manager of internal affairs of the alliance, and is responsible for bolstering the spirit of the citizens of the Entente The Vizier also creates and develops programs for the improvement of the Entente. The Vizier directly administers all internal affairs regarding the Entente, including the final say regarding recruits and ensuring the Articles are upheld at all times. Although looking after internal affairs is his first priority, the Chancellor can, like the other members of the The Executive government be involved in any sort of project he likes. The Chancellor with consultation of The Emperor has the final say in matters regarding the Entente’s Internal Affairs. Article- C. Regent The Regent is the chief emissary and head of the Entente to all other nations and alliances, and should embody the spirit of the Entente. The Regent is in charge of the Entente’s foreign affairs, ensuring her safety and security among the cyberverse. Although all of the Executive Government is expected to engage in foreign affairs at the highest level when necessary, this is the regent’s first priority and responsibility. The Regent with consultation of The Emperor has the final say in matters regarding the Entente’s Foreign Affairs. Article II: The Council The Council shall consist of the Emissary, Patriarch, Imperator, Executor of Finance and the Agent. Members of the Cabinet shall be appointed by the Emperor, and shall serve until dismissed. Cabinet members shall be the ones appointed to run Ministries. Article II- A. Emissary The Emissary, as Head Diplomat of ONE is responsible for all foreign affairs matters concerning ONE and it state of a successful and peaceful alliance. It is The Emissary’s responsibility to work towards the guarantee of strong, peaceful relations with all foreign alliances, through his or her own duties, as well as the coordination and creation of the ONE Ambassador Association (OAA) Answering only to the Executive Government The Emissary is to organize the OAA through appointing and assigning capable Ambassadors to represent our policy and assist in bettering intra-alliance relations. The Emissary has the crucial responsibility of sustaining important relations with all alliances. The Emissary must keep in regular contact with foreign alliances, whether through ambassadors, diplomatic statement releases or meetings with foreign affairs counterparts. Further, through consultation with the Executive Government, The Emissary has the authority to direct foreign policy and discuss, formulate and propose agreements to be signed by ONE and foreign alliances, with only Executive Government able to override the Emissary. Article II- B. Patriarch The Patriarch shall run the Ministry of Interior. The Vizier will appoint the head master of the Academy. The Patriarch will have the following duties: masking of new members, forum administration/moderation, recruitment, and the operation of all official IRC channels. Article II-C. Imperator The General of the ONE Army, the military organization entrusted with defending the interests and safety of the member nations of the Entente, through both defensive and assertive means. The Imperator leads ONE Army in the name of The Emperor and has the ability to implement policies, programs and measures to assure the military might of ONE is the epitome of efficacy and productivity. The Imperator holds the power to appoint and direct Commanders, Agents and other military officials to assist in the efficient running of the Army. The entire military force, and military operations is directly bestowed upon the Imperator who only answers to The Executive Government regarding military matters. Article II- D. Executor of Finance The Executor of Finance will head the Ministry of Finance. The Executor of Finance will be the CEO of the Confederate National Bank, and will organize all development aid, and tech deals. The Executor deals with all financial matters of the Entente and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Executor is directly responsible for internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, technological trades and exchanges, financial grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. To promote productivity, The Treasurer is entrusted with the authorization to appoint and coordinate Directors for specific areas of treasury jurisdiction, for example, a Director of Trade. Article ll- E. The Agent The Agent is the builder of the Entente . The Agent will be responsible for bolstering the ranks of the Entente through implementing and coordinating recruitment programs. The Agent has the authority to decide the success or failure of new applicants. Further, The Agent in coordination with the ONE University, is accountable for ensuring the members of ONE contain only the highest quality in the world of Cyber Nations, and must Endeavor to deny the application of those who will not contribute to the alliance, or seek to harm it. Additionally, The Agent will have immense responsibility in ensuring the efficiency of internal programs, in all areas, and Endeavor to continually improve internal organization Article III: Membership Article III- A. The Entente will grant membership to any nation, provided they are not engaged in any war of aggression, are in good standing with previous alliances, and satisfy all the requirements for membership. Article III- B Members of the Entente shall be shielded from unprovoked wars of aggression, granted development aid, and be treated with respect and courtesy by fellow members of the Entente., Article III- C. Members of the Entente who do not show respect, and courtesy to fellow members will be expelled. Article III- D. Any armed attack against any member of the Entente, shall, and will be seen as an armed attack against all the members of the Entente. Furthermore, if such an armed attack were to occur, all members of the Entente are mandated to provide military, financial, diplomatic, and moral support. Article III- E Membership in any other alliance is not tolerated. Article III- F. Past and present members of the Entente are forbidden from discussing confidential information with any foreign alliance/nation/party. Any nation in violation of this agreement will be considered an enemy of the Entente, and shall be treated as such. Article III- G. All member nations of the Entente must accept the Articles as the supreme authority on all matters. All member nations of the Entente shall place their signature on the Entente, upon being granted admission. Failure to abide by the Entente shall result in termination of membership. Members of ONE are expected to remain active, participate in internal programs, contribute to the success of the alliance, serve in the ONE Army and abide by the laws of The Articles. Should any member fail to comply with The Articles any member can recommend to the House a fair punishment, that Punishment for failing to abide by The Code can range from limited access to the ONE Programs, temporary bans, expulsion, or retaliation by the ONE Military. Article IV: Policy, Programs and Legislation Article IV-A The Emperor of ONE along with members of the Executive Government and Cabinet have the power to introduce alliance wide programs and policies. The representatives residing in the cabinet must consult with the Emperor before creating programs. However, once these programs are in full affect, members of ONE must participate, and/or highly encouraged to participate in all alliance wide actions and programs. All programs are created to further ensure success, peace, and harmony within ONE ; any program deemed established in contradiction to the above principles or in the best interest of the alliance will be terminated immediately. Article IV- B The Emperor is the highest power in all aspects of ONE policy. No treaty, agreement or document involving ONE and a foreign power is deemed official until it is ratified by the signature of The Emperor. Similarly, no deployment of the ONE Army may occur without a declaration by The Emperor, unless the situation deems appropriate; whereas waiting will immediately endanger ONE . Unless previously stated otherwise by The Emperor. Article V: Peace Article V- A All nations belonging to the Entente are to remain peaceful and sovereign at all times. Including on the Cyber Nations Forums, IRC, or through any other means of communication with alliances. Nations intentionally inciting problems in an attempt to cause an act of war will undergo a severe punishment determined by the Executive Government. All nations are to remain peaceful unless otherwise directed by an Authorized Official. Article VI: War Article VI- A ONE is a peaceful organization, dedicated to resolving issues with tact and diplomacy. However, should any entity pose a threat to the security of the Entente, through outside aggression, infringement on sovereignty and territory, internal subversion, espionage, or assault on any protectorate or dominion, the Force will respond in a manner deemed appropriate by The Imperator and Executive Government. The Imperator is the sole official within ONE with authority to declare war on a foreign entity, or negotiate peace with any organization. At which point, The Imperator is bestowed with the power to deploy the army to serve ONE in protecting alliance interests and security. Article VI- B Members of ONE are strictly prohibited from engaging in any conflict with a nation that has sworn allegiance to a foreign alliance not in a state of war with ONE . Members who participate in such actions, without prior exemption given by a member of Council will be punished by ONE, in consultation with The Council. Should this joint consultation decide that a revocation of membership is necessary, The Emperor will administer such a punishment. Article VI- C Conversely, members are permitted to engage in military training exercises against nations who are unaligned and have not sworn allegiance to any foreign organization. However, to participate in training exercises, a member must receive clearance from an authorized Agent. Article VII: Amendments Article VII- A Amendments to The Charter can be made at any time by Emperor. No other member of ONE is bestowed with this power, however, all members of ONE may recommend or propose amendments to be considered by The Emperor. All amendments to The Articles must be announced to the Members of ONE immediately after the alteration is made. Article VII- B The Emperor reserves the right to act in a state of emergency at any time to preserve the Entente. A state of emergency may only be called for by The Emperor, as during this time he has the power to do anything in the best interest of the alliance.